Gadis Air
by I Love Erza
Summary: Rumor ini belum lama beredar di masyarakat, belum banyak yang mengetahuinya. Namun cukup membuat mereka waspada. Tentang gadis air yang diragukan keberadaannya...
1. Chapter 1

**Gadis Air**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail bukan punya author, Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 1 **

Di sebuah desa kecil bernama Rosemary, tinggalah seorang anak bernama Gray Fullbuster. Gray anak yang selalu ingin tahu. Ia tinggal bersama ibu dan kakaknya. Ayah Gray sudah meninggal ketika ia berumur 2 tahun. Kini ia berumur 12 tahun.

Suatu hari, seperti biasa Gray bermain bersama kedua tetangganya, Lyon dan Sherry. Mereka bermain cukup jauh dari rumah, di lapangan dekat hutan.

"Lyon, ayo lawan aku!" tantang Gray sambil menyodorkan sebuah pedang mainan pada Lyon. Lyon hanya menatap pedang yang disodorkan Gray. "Dengan pedang ini?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Tidak seru kalau bermain dengan pedang ini"

Gray mengamati sekitarnya. Matanya tertuju pada dua buah tongkat kayu yang tergeletak di tanah. "Bagaimana kalau pakai ini?" Gray menunjukkan tongkat yang diambilnya. "Anggap saja pedang sungguhan"

Lyon setuju, "Baiklah, tapi jangan menangis kalau aku berhasil menyerangmu nanti"

"Tidak akan. Aku cukup kuat. Jangan meremehkanku" ucap Gray percaya diri. Mereka pun mulai mengadu keterampilan memainkan senjata.

"Lagi-lagi main perang-perangan" gumam Sherry. Dia menonton Gray dan Lyon dari pinggir lapangan. Gray dan Lyon saling menyerang, berusaha mengenai lawan. Berkali-kali Gray menyerang Lyon, namun Lyon berhasil menangkis semua serangan Gray.

'Sudah kuduga, Lyon memang tangguh' batin Gray. Dia mulai kelelahan. Saat itulah, Lyon memanfaatkan kesempatan. Dia menyerang Gray secepat yang dia bisa. Gray hanya bisa berusaha menangkis serangan Lyon.

TAK!

Akhirnya Lyon berhasil menjatuhkan tongkat Gray. "Aku menang!"sorak Lyon. "Aduh…"ringis Gray. Rupanya serangan terakhir Lyon juga mengenai punggung tangan Gray.

"Bagaimana, Gray? Mengaku kalah?"

"Mengaku kalah? Tidak akan pernah!"

"Ternyata hanya itu saja kemampuanmu"

"Lain kali, aku akan menantang dan mengalahkanmu!"

Lyon mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan Gray, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Gray? Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat tadi"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak sakit, kok" Gray melangkah ke pinggir lapangan, diikuti Lyon. Gray melihat Sherry duduk di atas batu sambil menyisir rambutnya. Gadis itu memang senang sekali menyisir rambutnya.

"Hari ini melelahkan" Lyon duduk di samping Sherry, sedangkan Gray duduk tak jauh dari mereka. "Kalian tidak bosan, setiap hari main perang-perangan terus?"Tanya Sherry.

"Kau sendiri? Tidak bosan setiap hari menatap bayangan dirimu di cermin?" Gray menyindir Sherry yang kini sibuk bercermin. Tapi kemudian, Sherry mengeluarkan sisirnya lagi. "Kau ini, setiap hari kerjanya hanya berdandan"Gray kembali berkomentar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya berlatih" balas Sherry cuek. "Berlatih apa?"

"Aku ingin jadi penata rias kalau sudah dewasa nanti, jadi aku berlatih merias mulai sekarang"

Gray terdiam, Sherry sudah sering membicarakan cita-citanya. Tentu saja Gray tahu hal ini. "Kalau tidak bisa merias diri sendiri, bagaimana aku bisa merias orang lain? lanjut Sherry.

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi penata rias hanya dengan peralatan ini"Lyon yang sedari tadi diam, menunjukkan isi tas kecil Sherry, yang berisi peralatan merias sederhana. Sherry langsung merebut tasnya, "Kembalikan! Tentu saja tidak bisa. 10 tahun lagi, aku pasti bisa lebih hebat daripada ibuku, aku akan memiliki peralatan rias lebih banyak"

"Iya, iya. Kau selalu bilang begitu" Gray tampak bosan. "Biarkan saja, kupikir itu tidak mustahil kalau Sherry mewarisi bakat ibunya" ujar Lyon.

"Hihihi, aku jadi takut membayangkan. Jangan-jangan karena kebanyakan alat rias, riasan wajahmu jadi terlalu tebal seperti badut" ledek Gray. Sherry cemberut, "Gray jahat. Huh, lebih baik besok aku main dengan Flare saja"

"Jangan marah, dong. Aku kan cuma bercanda"

Tanpa terasa, langit yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi mendung. Gray, Lyon dan Sherry menghentikan percakapan mereka.

"Aneh, aku tidak menyadari langitnya jadi mendung" Gray memandang langit.

"Aku juga. Rasanya cuaca cepat sekali berubah" timpal Lyon. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat pulang" Sherry langsung berlari menuju rumah diikuti Gray dan Lyon.

Sayangnya, sebelum tiba di rumah, hujan deras sudah menerpa mereka. Mereka terpaksa berteduh di bawah sebuah pondok kecil. "Untung kita tidak kehujanan" kata Gray, "Hujannya cepat sekali turun. Padahal tadi tidak terlalu mendung"

"Menyebalkan, hujan bikin panik saja" gerutu Sherry, "Benar-benar suram" tambahnya.

"Kita harus menunggu sampai hujan reda" kata Lyon.

Mereka bertiga terdiam, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Gray mengamati langit tertutup oleh awan abu-abu gelap dan tebal. Hujan turun membasahi bumi. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang di tengah hujan. Gray menyipitkan mata, berusaha melihat lebih jelas. Sosok itu mendekati mereka. Namun Lyon dan Sherry tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok itu. Rupanya, sosok itu adalah seorang gadis. Rambutnya biru tua, menggulung seperti ombak. Kulitnya putih pucat. Begitulah ciri-ciri fisik yang Gray lihat. Sambil memegangi payung yang menaunginya, gadis itu melangkah mendekati mereka.

"_Siapa dia? Apakah dia mencari sesuatu?"_ batin Gray. _"Bukankah kalau hujan deras seperti ini, lebih baik dia diam di rumah? Mengapa ia mau hujan-hujanan begitu?" _pikirnya lagi.

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan , Gray bisa melihat sosoknya dengan jelas. Tinggi gadis itu lebih tinggi dari Gray. Gray menduga umurnya lebih tua. Gray menatap wajahnya. Gadis itu terbilang cantik. Namun, ekspresinya datar, tatapan matanya kosong. Nampaknya ia melihat Gray, sekilas ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis, tidak, mungkin lebih tepat seringai.

"Lyon, Sherry, anak itu siapa?" Gray mengalihkan perhatiannya. Lyon dan Sherry menoleh. "Anak yang mana?" tanya Lyon. "Itu" tunjuk Gray. Lyon dan Sherry melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Gray. "Mana? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana"

"Mungkin kau salah lihat"

"Tidak! Aku benar-benar melihat seseorang. Aku tidak pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya"

Tak lama kemudian, hujan pun reda. "Akhirnya hujan berhenti juga" ucap Sherry lega. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, mereka bertiga langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" seru Gray ketika sampai di rumah. "Okaeri" sambut Ul, ibu Gray. "Darimana kamu, Gray?"

"Tadi…aku bermain di lapangan dekat hutan bersama Lyon dan Sherry. Waktu pulang, turun hujan. Jadi, kami berteduh dulu" jelas Gray.

"Lapangan yang di pinggir desa itu?"

"Iya"

"Gray, lain kali jangan bermain terlalu jauh. Kamu, kan, bisa bermain di lapangan dekat kantor kepala desa"

"Iya, tapi lapangan itu terlalu ramai, Bu. Jadi kami memutuskan bermain di lapangan dekat hutan di pinggir desa saja. Lagipula di sana jarang dipakai anak-anak" kilah Gray.

"Tentu saja, para orang tua tidak mau anak mereka bermain disana"

"Memangnya kenapa, Bu?"

Suara Ul terdengar sedikit cemas, "Kata mereka, nanti bisa diculik gadis air"

"Gadis air? Siapa dia?" Tanya Gray penasaran. "Ibu dengar dari tetangga, gadis air itu suka menculik anak-anak. Tak tahu apa tujuannya. Kemunculan gadis air itu, ditandai dengan hujan deras tiba-tiba. Kalau dia menemukan anak yang sendirian, gadis air itu akan menculiknya"

"_Jadi karena aku tidak sendirian, gadis air tidak menculikku" _Gray menyimpulkan dalam hati. Gray teringat pada gadis misterius yang dilihatnya, _"Apa mungkin dialah gadis air itu?"_

Gray sedikit ketakutan, tapi ia berusaha menepis rasa takut itu_, "Tidak! Tidak mungkin dia gadis air! Pasti hanya anak biasa"_

Melihat ada ketakutan pada Gray, Ul menenangkannya, "Tenanglah, Gray. Yang penting kamu selamat. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah pergi terlalu jauh sendirian. Gadis air bisa datang kapan saja" Gray mengangguk.

"Sekarang kamu mandi dulu. Ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam"

"Baik, Bu"

**To be continue**

**Gomen, kalau banyak typo**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gadis Air**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Hoahm…." Gray menguap, dia baru saja bangun. Dibukanya jendela kamar, _"Lagi-lagi aku bangun kesiangan"_ batinnya. Gray melihat pemandangan di luar. Orang-orang sudah ramai berlalu-lalang menjalankan aktifitas masing-masing.

Setelah membereskan kamar, Gray mandi, berpakaian, dan menuju ruang makan. Tentu saja tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Ultear, kakak Gray, muncul dari dapur, "Lama sekali kamu tidur."

"_Ohayou,_ Ul-nee." sapa Gray. Sapaan Gray dibalas pukulan di kepala oleh Ultear. "_Ittai…_" Gray mengelus kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan nama ibu." kata Ultear agak ketus.

"_Gomen…_"

"Ini, aku baru saja membuat sarapanmu." Ultear menyodorkan sepiring roti panggang dengan selai stroberi dan secangkir teh hangat. Gray menerima dan melahapnya. "Hewima Hahih(Terima kasih)"ucap Gray tidak jelas. "Bicara atau makan, pilih salah satu."

Gray mengabaikan teguran Ultear. Selesai sarapan, Gray membawa piring dan cangkir kosongnya ke dapur. Disana Ultear sedang mencuci piring-piring kotor.

"Gray!" panggil Ultear sebelum Gray meninggalkan dapur. "Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kamu bersihkan kaca jendela rumah?" pinta Ultear sambil mengelap piring.

"Hm, baiklah." Gray mengambil ember kecil berisi air dan kain lap. Tak lupa, ia menuangkan sedikit cairan pembersih.

"Dimana ibu?" tanya Gray disela-sela membersihkan kaca jendela dapur. "Ibu pergi ke pasar. Sebentar lagi pasti pulang." jawab Ultear.

Selama beberapa menit, Gray membersihkan jendela sesuai perintah Ultear. Sekarang hanya jendela ruang tamu saja yang belum dibersihkan. Gray mencelupkan lap ke ember lalu memerasnya agar air yang terserap tidak terlalu banyak.

Saat Gray sedang melakukan tugasnya, dia melihat Lyon melintas di depan rumah. "Gray!" panggil Lyon.

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan! Belakangan kamu jarang jalan pagi." ajak Lyon bersemangat.

"Tapi, aku sedang bersih-bersih."

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan. Lalu kita berangkat."

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku selesai." Gray mempercepat pekerjaannya. Setelah itu kembali ke dapur untuk meletakkan ember beserta lapnya dan meminta izin kepada Ultear. "Ultear-nee, bolehkah aku jalan-jalan dengan Lyon?"

"Kamu boleh pergi setelah menyapu halaman." tukas Ultear.

Gray melangkah ke halaman menemui Lyon, "Kata Ultear-nee, aku boleh pergi kalau sudah menyapu halaman."

"Biar kubantu." Lyon mengambil sapu lidi di dekatnya.

_"Arigatou,_ Lyon."

Kedua anak itu pun bekerja sama membersihkan halaman. Mereka menyapu daun-daun kering dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah basah untuk dijadikan pupuk tanaman.

"Selesai!"

Baik Gray maupun Lyon melihat hasil pekerjaan mereka. Halaman tampak bersih dan indah. Mereka puas dengan hasilnya. "Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali." Ultear muncul di ambang pintu.

"Kami membersihkannya bersama-sama." jelas Lyon. "Karena halaman sudah disapu, kami boleh pergi, kan?" Gray menagih janji. Ultear hanya mengangguk.

"Kami pergi dulu." pamit Gray dan Lyon sambil menutup pagar.

"Akhirnya aku bebas." kata Gray. "Jarang-jarang aku melihatmu menyapu halaman, Gray. Biasanya ibu atau kakakmu yang menyapu." sindir Lyon.

Gray cemberut, "Sekali-kali aku membantu tidak ada salahnya, kan."

Lyon tertawa melihat ekspresi Gray. "Hei, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Mereka melewati rumah-rumah, lapangan, kantor kepala desa, dan pasar. Gray berhenti berjalan. Lyon menatapnya bingung, "Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Gray tidak langsung menjawab, matanya mencari sosok ibunya. _"Apa ibu masih disini?"_ tanya Gray dalam hati. "Gray?" Lyon menyadarkan Gray.

"Oh…tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mencari ibuku. Siapa tahu masih ada disini."

Kedua anak itu berhenti selama beberapa menit. Mengamati pasar untuk mencari seseorang. Setelah hampir 15 menit menunggu, orang yang dicari tidak kunjung datang. "Mungkin ibu sudah ada di rumah," ucap Gray akhirnya, "Ayo, kita jalan lagi."

"Hei, Gray. Kemarin aku menemukan tempat yang indah." cerita Lyon sambil berjalan.

"Tempat yang indah? Dimana?"

"Makanya aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Aku ingin menunjukkannya. Meski tempatnya agak jauh."

Mereka berjalan sampai tiba di padang rumput.

"Lihat, itu Paman Wakaba!" seru Gray. Dia menunjuk Wakaba yang sedang menggembalakan domba-dombanya.

"Ayo, kita hampiri dia." ajak Lyon. "Selamat pagi, Paman." sapa Lyon dan Gray ketika sampai di dekat Wakaba.

"Yo, selamat pagi, anak-anak. Kalian mau kemana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan. Lyon yang mengajak," jawab Gray, "sepertinya kita sudah jauh berjalan."

"Hahaha, kalian bersemangat sekali. Itu bagus." tanggap Wakaba sambil tertawa. Ia menghisap rokoknya sejenak.

"Emm…Lyon, apa ini tempat yang ingin kau tunjukkan?" tanya Gray sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Gray tahu tempat ini, dan pernah kesini beberapa kali sebelumnya.

Lyon menggeleng, "Tentu saja bukan."

"Lalu dimana?"

"Kamu benar-benar tidak sabar, ya. Lebih baik kita cepat kesana," Lyon beralih ke Wakaba, "Kami permisi dulu, Paman."

Wakaba mengangguk, "Baiklah. Jangan pergi terlalu jauh, gadis air bisa datang tiba-tiba dan menculikmu."

Gray mengangkat alisnya, bingung. _"Paman Wakaba mengatakan hal yang sama dengan ibu."_

"Hh, paman percaya pada cerita itu? Gadis air itu tidak ada." bantah Lyon.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak percaya. Tapi sebaiknya kamu tetap berhati-hati."

Lyon merengut. Dia mengajak Gray untuk pergi_, _"Ayo, Gray. Saatnya mengajakmu ke tempat yang kumaksud."

Gray hanya diam dan mengikutinya. _"Apa Lyon juga tahu tentang gadis air?"_ Gray bertanya-tanya. Mereka kembali berjalan cukup lama.

"Hei, sebenarnya dimana tempat yang kau maksud, Lyon?" Gray mulai buka suara. Lyon tidak menjawab. "Jangan-jangan tempat itu ada diluar wilayah desa?" tanya Gray lagi.

"Mm…mungkin." jawab Lyon ragu. "Setelah melewati kebun tanaman obat, kamu akan melihat tempat yang kumaksud."

Akhirnya kebun yang dimaksud Lyon terlihat. Mereka melewati kebun tanaman obat dan sampailah mereka di tempat yang belum pernah Gray lihat. Sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi bunga matahari. Gray memandang takjub pemandangan di depannya, "Waaaah, sejak kapan ada tempat seperti ini?"

"Entahlah, aku baru menemukan tempat ini beberapa hari yang lalu." jawab Lyon, terdengar bangga.

Gray mulai memetik beberapa bunga matahari, "Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Sherry? Dia pasti sangat senang."

Lyon mengangkat bahu, "Tadi aku berniat mengajaknya. Tapi kemarin dia bilang mau main dengan Flare."

"Benar juga. Sherry pasti iri kalau tahu kita pergi ke tempat seindah ini." Gray masih memetik bunga dihadapannya.

"Jangan petik bunganya terlalu banyak, Gray." tegur Lyon. "Sedikit saja, kok. Aku ingin membawa beberapa tangkai untuk ibu dan Ul-nee. Mereka pasti senang." Terbayang dalam benak Gray, ibu dan kakaknya menerima bunga pemberiannya dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak memetik bunga juga? Bawakan untuk Sherry, dia pasti kesal karena kita tidak mengajaknya."

"Eh, tidak perlu." jawab Lyon buru-buru. "Kita bisa mengajaknya kesini lain kali."

Setelah puas memetik bunga, Gray merebahkan dirinya di atas permukaan rumput. Tangan kanannya menggenggam beberapa tangkai bunga matahari. Lyon juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gray.

Keduanya terdiam, memandang langit cerah tak berawan dan menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan. Lyon memejamkan mata, Gray melirik bunga di genggamannya. Dia tersenyum membayangkan reaksi keluarganya nanti.

"_Nanti bisa diculik gadis air."_

Tiba-tiba Gray teringat percakapan dengan ibunya kemarin sore. Bayangan tentang gadis air itu kembali muncul di kepalanya. "Lyon,"panggil Gray. Lyon membuka mata, menoleh kearah Gray tanpa mengucapkan apapun. "Kau pernah dengar tentang gadis air?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apa yang kau dengar?"

"Gadis air itu suka menculik anak-anak. Tak tahu untuk apa. Penduduk desa sering menebak-nebak. Entah mana yang benar. Aku juga tak tahu."

Lyon tampak mengingat-ingat, "Ada yang bilang anak-anak diculik sebagai bayaran. Yah, kau tahu sendiri setiap kali gadis air datang, selalu membawa hujan. Ada yang mengatakan gadis air balas dendam, ada juga yang bilang dia sedang meneror kita."

"Sejak kapan kamu dengar rumor gadis air?"

Lyon bangkit, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Sudah lama. Tapi hanya itu yang kutahu. Aku sering mendengar penduduk desa menyebut gadis air jika hujan turun."

"Apakah gadis air nyata?" Volume suara Gray pelan ketika bertanya. Dia sedikit meragukan keberadaan gadis air. Meskipun ia telah melihat 'gadis air' itu kemarin.

Lyon terkikik, "Apa maksudmu 'nyata'? Gadis air hanya cerita bohong. Hanya cerita yang dikarang untuk menakuti anak-anak supaya mereka tidak bermain hujan."

Gray tampak ragu, "Tapi…"

"Jangan meremehkan cerita itu, nak." Suara seseorang menyela ucapan Gray. Gray dan Lyon tampak kaget dan melihat ke sumber suara. Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah muda telah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Tampaknya ia mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ne…nenek siapa?" tanya Gray gugup. Rasa terkejutnya belum hilang.

"Namaku Porlyusica. Tabib desa, dan pemilik kebun tanaman obat di samping padang bunga ini." Nenek itu memperkenalkan diri. "Aku melihat kalian melewati kebunku. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Belum pernah kulihat kalian sebelumnya."

"Eh…kami sedang jalan-jalan. Dan kebetulan beristirahat disini." jawab Lyon cepat.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan berlama-lama. Aku tidak suka melihat orang lain disekitar rumahku."

Lyon terdiam. Gray mengabaikan ucapan Porlyusica."Nek, apa maksudnya 'jangan meremehkan cerita itu' tadi?"

"Wah, wah, kelihatannya kamu belum diberi tahu orang tuamu." Porlyusica menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya seseorang harus memberitahukan kalian."

Gray dan Lyon tampak penasaran. Porlyusica menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi setelah itu, kalian harus pulang. Mengerti?"  
Lyon mengangguk, begitu juga dengan Gray.

Porlyusica mulai bercerita, "Jadi…rumor gadis air ini sudah beredar di desa kita kira-kira 6 tahun yang lalu. Belum lama, bukan? Tidak heran kalau ada penduduk yang belum mengetahuinya. Kalaupun sudah mendengarnya, banyak yang tidak percaya." Kedua anak di hadapannya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Rumor ini diawali dengan hilangnya seorang anak. Aku yakin dia korban pertama gadis air. Penduduk desa berusaha mencarinya kemana-mana. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Berminggu-minggu kemudian, anak itu ditemukan di pinggir Hutan Berkabut. Namun…"

"Namun?"

"Gadis air telah menghilangkan emosi anak itu. Berubah menjadi tak berperasaan. Padahal sebelumnya dia anak yang ceria. Penduduk desa mencoba berbagai cara agar dia kembali seperti semula. Tapi tak ada hasilnya. Lalu, anak itu menghilang lagi entah kemana. Orang-orang menduga dia kembali diculik gadis air, yang sering menampakkan diri di desa. Sejak saat itu, banyak penduduk menghilang. Kemungkinan mereka dibawa gadis air ke Hutan Berkabut, tempat gadis air berada. "

"Penduduk? Kukira hanya anak-anak saja yang diculik." komentar Gray. "Memang, tapi awalnya gadis air menculik banyak penduduk. Akhirnya banyak di antara mereka yang pindah ke tempat lain karena takut dengan gadis air."

"Darimana nenek tahu gadis air tinggal di Hutan Berkabut?" tanya Lyon.

"Banyak penduduk mengatakan gadis air sering berada di sekitar sana. Lalu, gadis air menghilang begitu saja dibalik kabut."

"Memangnya ada yang pernah melihat gadis air?" tanya Lyon lagi, masih tidak percaya.

"Beberapa orang mengaku pernah melihatnya. Termasuk aku, meski hanya sekilas. Karena setelah itu, gadis air langsung menghilang. Dia muncul beberapa kali di desa. Aku lupa bilang, gadis air punya sebutan lain. 'Gadis Hujan'. Disebut begitu karena dia membawa hujan. Setiap kali gadis air datang, hujan turun sangat deras. Itulah sebabnya orang tua melarang anak-anak bermain hujan. Aku juga sudah memperingatkan mereka. Kalau kalian tetap nekat, bersiaplah untuk ikut dengan gadis air."

"Aku tak ingin diculik gadis air," celetuk Gray. "Lebih baik kita tetap diam di rumah kalau hujan turun."

"Baguslah kalau kalian sudah mengerti. Nah, sesuai janji sekarang kalian harus pulang. Kita tidak tahu kapan gadis air datang."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Gray dan Lyon langsung berlari menuju rumah. Mereka tidak ingin terperangkap di tengah hujan seperti kemarin sore. Mengingat mereka berada cukup jauh dari rumah. Gray melihat awan kelabu tebal menghiasi langit di sebelah timur, arah menuju Hutan Berkabut. Gray berhenti sejenak untuk melihatnya lebih lama_."Apakah gadis air mulai mencari mangsa lagi?"_

"Gray, jangan diam saja disitu. Kita harus segera pulang!" teriakan Lyon menyadarkan Gray. Gray berlari secepat yang ia bisa menyusul Lyon yang sudah jauh didepannya.

**To be continue**

**Author berterima kasih buat yang mau baca dan review fic ini**

**Semoga chapter ini lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya**

**RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

Gadis Air

**Chapter 3**

"Ayo cepat, Gray!" seru Lyon.

"Berisik! Aku juga sedang menyusulmu!" balas Gray. Mereka telah sampai di padang rumput tempat mereka bertemu Wakaba tadi. Awan kelabu gelap semakin banyak dan tebal, tanda hujan akan turun tak lama lagi. Melihat hal itu, Gray berusaha terus berlari meski sudah mulai kelelahan. Dia sama sekali tidak berhenti berlari.

Apa yang Gray dan Lyon khawatirkan terjadi. Titik-titik air lebih dulu menghujani mereka. Membasahi pakaian dan tubuh mereka.

"Lyon!" panggil Gray. "Terus berlari, Gray!" teriak Lyon sekeras mungkin agar Gray bisa mendengarnya.

"Tapi hujan sangat deras! Kita harus berteduh!"

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di dekat pasar! Rumah kita tak jauh lagi!"

"Bagaimana kalau gadis air itu muncul?"

"Jangan takut! Kalau gadis air benar-benar muncul dari Hutan Berkabut, dia tidak akan bisa menangkap kita. Arah rumah kita ada di sebelah barat. Berlawanan dengan Hutan Berkabut!"

"Kalau disini sudah hujan, artinya gadis air berada tak jauh dari kita!"

"Justru karena dia dekat, kita harus menjauhinya!"

Terpaksa Gray menuruti Lyon. Dia memaksakan dirinya berlari. Lebih baik segera sampai di rumah daripada terjebak di tengah hujan lagi.

"Aku pulang!" seru Gray begitu sampai di rumah. Ul menyambutnya, "Ya ampun, Gray! Kenapa kamu bisa basah kuyup?"

"Maaf, Bu. Aku kehujanan lagi saat pulang."

"Ultear! Ambilkan handuk untuk Gray!"

Ultear muncul sambil membawa handuk dan menyerahkannya pada Gray "Ini!"

Gray menerima dan mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Sekarang cepat ganti baju, nanti kamu bisa sakit." suruh Ul. Gray masuk ke kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Dia melihat jendela kamarnya yang ditutup. Tetesan air hujan membuat pemandangan diluar tidak jelas. Gray mendengus, "Menyebalkan, gadis air itu merepotkan saja!"

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Gray, Lyon datang menemuimu." terdengar suara Ultear. Gray segera turun dan menemui Lyon di ruang tamu. Sama seperti Gray, Lyon juga sudah berganti pakaian. "Sepertinya kamu belum puas jalan-jalan." kata Gray.

"Memang, aku masih ingin berlama-lama di padang bunga itu."

"Bunga? Benar juga!" Gray menyadari sesuatu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Lyon yang heran dengan tingkah Gray. Tak lama kemudian, Gray kembali sambil membawa bunga yang dipetiknya. "Hehehe, hampir saja aku lupa menyerahkannya."

"Kalau begitu, berikan saja sekarang."

"Tidak, nanti saja. Oh, ya, ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya berkunjung. Aku bosan di rumah. Ingin bermain keluar. Tapi malah hujan."

"Iya, ini semua gara-gara gadis air. Menyebalkan. Tapi…aku masih penasaran. Benar tidak, ya, yang dikatakan nenek Porlyusica itu."

"Kupikir ada benarnya juga."

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Porlyusica, Gray jadi lebih berhati-hati bermain di luar rumah. Sedangkan Lyon masih sedikit mengabaikannya. Namun Gray melihat Lyon berlari pulang jika melihat awan gelap di langit. Sebenarnya Gray sangat ingin menyelidiki kebenaran tentang gadis air. Ia ingin mencari tahu mengapa gadis air suka menculik anak-anak. Sempat terpikir di benak Gray untuk mencari dan menemui gadis air. Tapi tentu saja itu terlalu nekat. Gray tidak ingin membuat keluarganya cemas. Gray pernah mengatakan rencananya pada Lyon. Sayangnya Lyon menolak, "Bagaimana kalau menunggu beberapa tahun lagi? Mungkin tujuh atau delapan tahun?" tawar Lyon.

Gray terbelalak, "Itu terlalu lama!"

"Tapi lebih aman. Memperkecil kemungkinan kau diculik meskipun aku tidak yakin 100% aman."

Gray menimbang-nimbang usul Lyon sejenak_._ Masih tampak ragu.

"Tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

"Yah….sepertinya tinggal masalah waktu saja."

Untuk saat ini, Gray hanya bisa memendam rasa penasarannya.

* * *

8 tahun kemudian….

Gray berjalan menuju rumahnya. Lingkungan sekitarnya masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Ya, kini Gray sudah dewasa. Dia masih tinggal di rumah lamanya. Tetapi, kini dia sendirian. Ibunya meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Sedangkan Ultear pindah ke kota Clover untuk bekerja. Tiap bulan Ultear mengirimkan uang untuk Gray. Walaupun sebenarnya Gray tidak perlu dikirimi uang.

Gray bekerja sebagai sekretaris di kantor kepala desa. Dia bekerja dengan giat. Hari ini Gray bekerja seperti biasa. Menjalankan tugasnya sebagai sekretaris.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." gumam Gray. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan laporan bulanan. Gray menuju ruang kepala desa untuk menyerahkan hasil kerjanya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Gray mengetuk pintu. "Masuk." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Gray membuka pintu dan langsung berhadapan dengan atasannya. "Ada apa, Gray?" Tanya sang kepala desa, Makarov Dreyar.

"Hanya ingin menyerahkan laporan bulan ini, Pak Makarov."

"Sudah selesai, ya. Bagus, kamu memang rajin, Gray."puji Makarov. Gray tidak terlalu bangga mendengarnya, ia sudah sering dipuji seperti itu. "Baiklah, sekarang kamu boleh pulang. Besok ada tugas baru untukmu."

"Baik." Gray pun meninggalkan ruangan dan bersiap pulang.

.

.

.

Pukul 4 sore, Gray tiba di rumah. Ia memandang halaman rumahnya. Mata Gray terpaku pada sekumpulan bunga matahari di sudut halaman. Itu adalah bunga yang dulu dipetiknya dari padang bunga matahari. Bunga itu mengingatkan Gray pada ibu dan kakaknya. "Benar juga, aku belum menyiramnya."

Gray beranjak dan menyalakan keran di halaman yang ujungnya telah disambung dengan selang. Setelah menyiram bunga kesayangannya, Gray menyiram bunga-bunga lain. "Akhirnya selesai."

Gray melihat Lyon berada di halaman rumahnya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Lyon hanya berdiri sambil memandangi halaman. "Lyon, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sapa Gray sekaligus bertanya. Lyon menanggapinya sambil tersenyum, " Tidak ada. Aku baru saja membersihkan halaman."

"Bukannya tiga hari yang lalu kau sudah merapikan halaman?" Gray tahu benar, Lyon selalu rajin mengurus halamannya setiap hari Minggu. Berbeda dengan Gray yang lebih suka bersantai di rumah. Jarang mengurus halaman.

"Lebih baik kau mampir dulu ke rumahku, Gray."

Gray menyetujuinya. Dia pun berkunjung ke rumah Lyon. "Sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak mampir kesini." ucap Gray sambil duduk di kursi teras. Lyon duduk di kursi teras lainnya, "Benarkah?"

"Seingatku, terakhir kali aku kesini saat tahun baru tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Ternyata kau masih ingat. Setelah itu kau sempat pergi ke kota Clover untuk mengunjungi kakakmu, kan?"

"Begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau hari ini mendadak bersih-bersih halaman? Aku tahu kau tipe yang rajin, tapi…biasanya kau selalu melakukannya setiap hari Minggu."

"Sebenarnya…hari ini kunjungan terakhirmu, Gray."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mulai besok, aku akan pindah ke Crocus. Aku diterima bekerja di salah satu penerbitan surat kabar. Tentu saja aku harus tinggal di Crocus."

"Mula-mula Sherry, lalu Ultear-nee, dan sekarang kau." Gray teringat Sherry. Gadis bermarga Blendy itu pindah bersama keluarganya saat Gray berumur 15 tahun. Sherry pindah ke Orchid City, tempat dimana keluarga besarnya berada.

Lyon tertawa mendengar perkataan Gray, "Hahaha, kenapa kau tidak mencoba cari pekerjaan di kota?"

Gray terdiam sesaat. "Entahlah, kadang aku ingin pindah ke tempat lain. Tapi aku lebih suka di Rosemary. Lagipula, Ultear-nee menyuruhku menjaga rumah peninggalan ibu. Dia tidak mempercayai orang lain."

"Begitu, ya."

"Lalu, kalau kau pindah, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan rumahmu? Menjualnya?"

"Tidak. Meski menetap di Crocus, aku bisa kembali kapan-kapan."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku yang menjaganya sementara kau pergi?"

Lyon tampak terkejut, "Benarkah? Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Sepertinya itu akan merepotkanmu."

"Jangan khawatir. Tidak sulit mengawasi rumahmu. Lagi pula kita sudah lama bertetangga." Gray meyakinkan Lyon.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tak masalah. Serahkan saja padaku."

"Nah, ini kunci cadangan rumahku. Kau boleh menggunakannya kalau ingin memeriksa rumahku." Lyon menyerahkan kunci cadangan rumahnya.

Keesokan harinya, Lyon pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Gray memang tidak melihatnya keluar rumah, tapi dia tahu Lyon sudah pergi. Rumah Lyon tampak lebih sepi, tanda tak berpenghuni.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat jalan." Gray sedikit menyesal. Ia memandang rumah Lyon sejenak, lalu bersiap-siap untuk bekerja.

.

.

4 bulan kemudian, sepulang kerja, Gray menemukan sepucuk surat di teras rumah. Dipungutnya surat itu. Tak ada nama pengirimnya. Setelah masuk, Gray merobek amplop surat.

_Gray, bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Ini aku, Lyon, tetanggamu yang dulu._

"Lyon!" seru Gray mengetahui nama pengirim surat. Dia melanjutkan membaca.

_Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga rumahku._

_Ini pertama kalinya aku mengirim surat untukmu. Harusnya banyak yang bisa kuceritakan, tapi aku punya satu berita untukmu. Aku punya kenalan dari organisasi intelijen di Crocus.  
_

_Kami bertemu saat aku sedang mencari informasi. Rupanya dia sedang membantu temannya mengumpulkan informasi tentang rumor-rumor di berbagai tempat untuk dijadikan buku. Karena aku dari Rosemary, aku menceritakan sedikit padanya tentang rumor di desa kita. Pasti kau masih ingat, kan, Gray? Si gadis air. _

_Beberapa hari kemudian, kenalanku mengatakan dia akan pergi ke Rosemary. Bersama temannya, tentu saja. Pasti mereka ingin cari tahu lebih banyak tentang gadis air. Informasi dariku memang tidak lengkap. Jadi aku menawarinya rumahku._

_Kamu tahu, kan, apa artinya ini?_

Gray berhenti sejenak. Mencoba berpikir. Dan ia menyadarinya, "Maksudmu…."

_Itu artinya kau akan punya tetangga baru penggantiku. Pasti menyenangkan. Kau tidak akan kesepian lagi._

"Aku tidak kesepian meskipun tidak ada kau." Gray berkata seolah-olah surat itu benar-benar Lyon.

_Aku sudah menyerahkan kunci rumahku pada mereka. Dan sudah berangkat hari Rabu kemarin. Pasti sampai di Rosemary dalam 2 atau 3 hari lagi. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Sebelum mereka datang, bisakah kau membereskan rumahku, Gray? _

_Di surat ini, aku tidak memberitahumu nama kenalanku. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Yang jelas, temannya bernama Freed Justine. Dan aku ingin kau tetap menyimpan kunci cadangan rumahku._

_Maaf aku merepotkanmu._

_Salam, Lyon. _

_NB : Tetangga barumu agak pendiam. Sepertinya kamu harus berusaha jadi lebih cerewet. Kuharap kau bisa akrab dengannya._

Selesai membaca, Gray kembali memasukkan suratnya ke amplop yang dipakai Lyon untuk mengirim suratnya. Dia sibuk menebak-nebak seperti apa tetangga barunya. Setidaknya Lyon sudah memberinya sedikit petunjuk. Gray menatap rumah Lyon sejenak melalui jendela rumah.

"Mungkin aku akan membersihkannya besok sore."

**To be continue**

**Ada yang bisa menebak siapa tetangga baru Gray?**

**Clue : Mantan lawan Gray**

**Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gadis Air**

**Chapter 4**

Gray baru saja selesai membersihkan rumah Lyon yang tak lama lagi akan berpenghuni.

_"Mungkin mereka sudah tiba besok."_ pikirnya. Gray melihat hasil kerjanya sekali lagi. Semua ruangan sudah rapi dan bersih. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang perlu dibersihkan lagi, Gray keluar dan mengunci pintu rumah.

Dugaan Gray benar. Esoknya, sepulang kerja, Gray melihat seseorang berada di halaman rumah Lyon. Seorang pemuda berambut hijau panjang. Melihat Gray, orang asing itu langsung menghampirinya. "Maaf, apakah anda tuan Gray Fullbuster?" tanyanya sopan.

"Ya, anda siapa?" Gray balas bertanya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Freed Justine dari organisasi intelijen Crocus." Freed menyodorkan tangan kanannya. "Tentunya Lyon sudah memberitahu anda kedatangan kami."

Gray menjabat tangan Freed. "Tentu saja. Dia juga memberitahuku tujuan anda kemari. Aku dengar anda sedang menulis buku, ya?"

Freed melepas jabatan tangan, "Benar, tuan Gray. O ya, aku kesini bersama temanku. Mau kukenalkan dengannya?"

"Tidak usah, Freed-san. Kelihatannya anda baru saja sampai. Biarkan saja teman anda beristirahat dulu. Dan tolong panggil aku Gray saja. Rasanya terlalu kaku kalau dipanggil tuan."

"Baiklah, Gray-san. Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya."

"Mohon bantuannya."

Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar, Freed mengakhiri percakapan. "Aku permisi dulu, Gray-san."

"Ya, silahkan, Freed-san."

.

.

Gray melihat Freed keluar rumah. Entah pergi kemana. _"Mungkin dia sudah mulai mencari informasi."_ tebaknya. Gray berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas rumahnya dan rumah Lyon, atau lebih tepatnya rumah Freed. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Rumah ini kelihatan sepi. Apa semua penghuninya sedang pergi?" Gray bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, namun cukup keras untuk didengar orang lain.

"Tidak juga."

Gray nyaris terlonjak kaget. Dia tidak menyadari seseorang berada di dekat pagar. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang sama seperti Freed, hanya saja warnanya pirang. Tubuhnya bersandar di pagar.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gray.

Orang itu menutup buku yang dibawanya. "Rufus Lohr." ucapnya singkat.

"Rufus? Jadi kau kenalan Lyon yang dari organisasi di Crocus itu?"

"Benar, aku kesini hanya untuk membantu Freed."

"Aku sudah tahu. Lyon memberitahukannya lewat surat."

Suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa saat. Rufus mengabaikan Gray dan membuka buku yang dibawanya. Gray merasa tidak nyaman dan mencoba mencairkan suasana. Sebelum Gray sempat membuka mulut, Rufus sudah beranjak meninggalkannya, "Sampai jumpa, Gray-san."

Gray tercengang, "Apa-apaan dia?"

.

.

Hari Senin, saat jam istirahat kerja….

"Dia tidak seramah Freed. Benar-benar pendiam dan dingin." Gray bercerita tentang Rufus kepada Hibiki, rekannya.

"Hahaha…benarkah?" sahut Hibiki sambil tertawa kecil, "Kau baru mengenalnya, kan? Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan."

"Aku tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyimpulkan kepribadiannya. Pertama, Lyon sudah memberitahuku. Kedua, aku sudah melihat caranya bersikap dengan orang lain."

"Tapi kau tetap senang, bukan? Akhirnya bisa mendapat tetangga baru."

"Mungkin saja."

Lagi-lagi Gray mendapati sepucuk surat tergeletak di teras rumahnya saat pulang. Kali ini, pengirimnya adalah Sherry Blendy, tetangganya yang lebih dulu pindah meninggalkan Rosemary. Dalam suratnya, Sherry memberitahukan kini ia bekerja di rumah besar keluarga Orland sebagai penata rias. Sherry juga memberitahukan dia akan ke Rosemary bersama Chelia, sepupunya dari Orchid City untuk berlibur.

"_Chelia sangat tidak sabar ke Rosemary. Ini pertama kalinya ia berlibur ke desa."_ tulis Sherry.

Dalam amplop yang dipakai Sherry untuk mengirim surat, terdapat foto Sherry bersama seorang gadis kecil yang warna rambutnya sama seperti Sherry. _"Mungkin itu Chelia."_ pikir Gray. Dalam surat Sherry, tertulis ia akan tiba di Rosemary pada tanggal 21 Juli. Gray melihat kalender, "Tanggal 21 Juli berarti….besok!"

Gray tidak melihat Sherry keesokan harinya, begitu juga dengan hari-hari berikutnya. Gray merasa heran, ia bertanya-tanya apakah Sherry tidak jadi datang. Namun, pada hari Sabtu, Gray bertemu wanita berambut pink gelap di depan rumahnya.

"Sherry?" panggil Gray. Wanita itu menoleh, "Gray?"

"Ternyata memang kamu, ya. Kamu bilang akan datang tanggal 21, kenapa aku baru melihatmu sekarang?"

"Aku memang sudah sampai di Rosemary hari Selasa. Tapi aku beristirahat di rumah. Lalu hari-hari berikutnya, aku mengajak Chelia jalan-jalan ke tempat lain. Karena sudah lama tidak kesini, aku agak lupa jalan."

"Rumah? Di mana kau tinggal selama liburan?"

"Aku menyewa rumah untuk sebulan. Rumahnya memang sederhana. Kau tahu rumah Flare, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Rumah sewaanku ada di dekat sana. Di dekat pohon apel tua."

"Oh, rumah bercat biru itu, ya. Aku pernah melihatnya. Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di rumah lamamu saja? Rumah itu tidak dihuni lagi sejak kau pindah."

"Aku hanya malas menempatinya. Tapi sementara aku disini, aku akan menyempatkan diri membersihkannya."

Tepat pada saat itu, seorang gadis berambut pink seperti Sherry berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

Ketika sampai di dekat Sherry, gadis itu terjatuh.

"Chelia!" Sherry membungkuk untuk membantunya berdiri. Chelia-gadis yang terjatuh itu-bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang kotor. "Aww….kotor sekali!"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Gray ikut mendekat. Chelia mengangguk, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Lagi-lagi kamu terjatuh. Ceroboh sekali!" omel Sherry. Chelia hanya menunjukkan cengiran kecil, "Hehehe, gomen."

"Gray, ini Chelia. Sepupuku yang dari kota. Chelia, ini Gray, teman lamaku." ujar Sherry mengenalkan Gray dan Chelia. Chelia membungkuk, "Salam kenal."

Gray mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Salam kenal juga."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Lyon-sama sedang pergi, ya? Rumahnya kelihatan sepi." Sherry mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gray menatap Sherry, bingung. _"Sejak kapan kau memanggil Lyon dengan sebutan 'sama'?"_ pikirnya. Buru-buru, Gray menjawab pertanyaan Sherry, "Eh, ya. Lyon sedang pergi. Atau lebih tepatnya pindah sementara."

"Pindah?!" seru Sherry. "Lyon-sama pindah?"

"Ya, dia pindah ke Crocus empat bulan yang lalu."

"Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya…." desah Sherry kecewa.

"Lyon bilang dia tinggal menetap di Crocus. Tapi dia akan kembali bulan Januari nanti."

"Itu masih lama! Liburan kali ini akan membosankan."

"Ne, ne, apa rumah itu ada penghuninya?" tanya Chelia.

"Ada, tetapi mungkin penghuninya akan tinggal beberapa hari saja." Gray menunjukkan surat dari Lyon pada Sherry. "Kalau begitu, Lyon-sama meminjamkan rumahnya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sendiri belum akrab dengan penghuninya. Mereka baru seminggu menempati rumah Lyon."

Setelah itu, Sherry memutuskan untuk pulang. "Lain kali, kalau ada waktu mampirlah ke rumah, Gray. Besok kami akan datang lagi untuk membereskan rumah lamaku."

"Kami? Aku juga?" Chelia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Rumah itu sudah lima tahun tidak berpenghuni. Pasti di dalamnya sangat kotor dan berdebu. Lagipula, ini juga bagian dari liburan."

"Eh?! Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, kau harus membantuku!" tegas Sherry sambil menyeret Chelia pulang. Gray tersenyum geli melihatnya. "Sherry tidak berubah, ya."

"Apakah dia teman lama Gray-san?"

Gray terlonjak kaget. Tanpa melihat ke asal suara, dia sudah tahu siapa yang bertanya.

"Rufus!" seru Gray kesal. "Lagi-lagi kau mengagetkanku."

"Sejak tadi, aku ada di halaman. Gray-san tidak menyadarinya?"

Gray tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana caranya Rufus bisa mendadak muncul tanpa disadarinya? Atau…memang dia yang tidak peka?

Gray membalikkan badan, bermaksud meninggalkan Rufus. "Terserah kau. Dan...ya. Wanita yang tadi adalah teman lamaku. Dulu kami bertetangga."

Gray tidak yakin apakah Rufus ingin mengetahui informasi semacam itu atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, ia sedang malas meladeni tetangganya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal seperti ini?" keluh Chelia. Sherry terbatuk-batuk karena banyaknya debu yang beterbangan. "Uhuk…uhuk…apa boleh buat. Kau juga bagian dari keluarga Blendy."

Seperti yang Sherry katakan kemarin, Sherry dan Chelia kini sibuk membersihkan rumah lama Sherry. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu membosankan, tapi karena sejak awal Chelia selalu mengeluh, membuat acara bersih-bersih mereka jadi makin membosankan dan terasa melelahkan.

"Diamlah, Chelia! Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk liburanmu."

"Ini yang kau sebut 'liburan'?"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Lebih baik kau segera menyelesaikan tugasmu."

Chelia cemberut. Ia melakukan tugasnya-mengelap seluruh kaca di rumah-dengan berat hati. Setidaknya ia sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

Ketika Sherry akan mengepel lantai, Sherry baru menyadari sesuatu, "Aku lupa kalau aku harus membeli pembersih lantai."

Sherry melihat keluar jendela, di luar awan gelap sudah menutupi langit. "Sial, sebentar lagi akan hujan."

"Ada apa?" tanya Chelia. Sherry bersiap pergi, "Aku mau membeli pembersih lantai."

"Tunggu!" cegah Chelia. "Biar aku saja yang membelinya."

"Kamu tahu dimana tokonya?"

"Tentu saja. Kemarin kau sudah menunjukkannya."

"Baiklah," Sherry memberikan Chelia selembar uang dan payung kecil, "Bawalah payung. Mungkin kau akan kehujanan."

"Aku berangkat!" pamit Chelia dengan riang.

"Jangan lama-lama!"

"_Hihihi…dengan begini aku bisa bebas untuk sementara."_ batin Chelia senang.

Di kantor kepala desa…..

Gray bersiap pulang. Dia menyiapkan payung miliknya ketika melihat awan gelap di langit.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Hibiki. Gray mengangguk.

"Permisi, aku duluan." Gray melangkah keluar kantor dan membuka payungnya. Hujan mulai turun. Gray berjalan menembus hujan sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Masih banyak orang diluar. Sebagian besar sudah menyiapkan payung seperti dirinya. Beberapa orang tampak berlarian mencari tempat berteduh.

Gray memandang langit berlama-lama. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menarik di atas. Sesuatu terbesit dalam pikirannya, _"Gadis air kah?" _

.

.

Gray melihat Sherry berdiri di teras rumah. Tampak sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Sherry!" panggil Gray.

Sherry melihat Gray dan membukakan pagar untuknya.

"Sudah selesai bersih-bersih?" tanya Gray. Sherry menggeleng, "Sedikit lagi. Tinggal mengepel lantai. Aku sedang menunggu Chelia membeli sesuatu."

"Apakah dia sudah lama pergi?"

"Chelia pergi lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali."

Tiba-tiba, Gray merasa tidak enak, _"Aku punya firasat buruk."_

Gray menoleh cepat kearah Sherry, "Biar aku cari dia. Kira-kira dia pergi kemana?"

"Pasti ke toko Mira. Kemarin aku menunjukkan toko itu padanya."

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Gray melempar payungnya ke sembarang arah dan langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah Sherry. "Semoga firasatku salah!"

.

.

Di tempat Chelia….

"Ini kembaliannya." kata Lisanna sambil menyerahkan beberapa uang koin pada Chelia. Setelah menerimanya, Chelia keluar toko. Sambil berjalan, Chelia bersenandung kecil. Hujan turun lebih deras daripada sebelumnya. Suasana di sekitarnya sangat sepi. Tak seorangpun terlihat.

Chelia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada siapa-siapa. _"Apa hanya perasaanku saja?" _

Mulai merasa takut, Chelia mempercepat langkahnya.

_Tap…tap…tap…_

Entah mengapa, di tengah derasnya hujan, Chelia mampu mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Dia kembali menoleh ke belakang. Samar-samar, dilihatnya seseorang. Chelia berhenti sejenak untuk melihatnya. Setelah cukup dekat, Chelia menyadari orang itu adalah seorang wanita.

"Siapa kau? Apakah kau mengikutiku?" tanya Chelia sambil berteriak. Wanita itu tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Chelia dengan wajah datar.

Chelia mundur selangkah saat wanita misterius itu menjulurkan tangan ke depan dan membuka telapaknya. _"Apa yang dia lakukan?"_ tanya Chelia dalam hati.

Lama-kelamaan, tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi, Chelia merasa kesadarannya berkurang dan jatuh pingsan.

.

.

Gray terus berlari tanpa memedulikan hujan deras yang langsung membuatnya basah kuyup. Matanya meneliti semua tempat yang dilaluinya. "Mungkin Chelia berteduh di suatu tempat." gumam Gray.

Gray berhenti berlari ketika ia menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah payung kecil dan kantong plastik berisi sebotol cairan pembersih lantai. Gray memeriksa payung yang ditemukannya. Ia tahu payung itu milik Sherry. "Tidak salah lagi, dan baru saja digunakan oleh Chelia. Tapi dimana dia?" Gray memandang sekitarnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Chelia.

"Gray!"

Gray menengok kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Ternyata Sherry.

"Kau mengikutiku?"tanya Gray.

"Tentu saja. Chelia, walaupun agak cerewet, dia tetap sepupuku. Tentu saja aku ikut mencarinya, apa kau sudah menemukan Chelia?"

Gray menggeleng, "Aku hanya menemukan ini." Gray menyerahkan kedua benda yang ditemukannya.

"Ini-"

"Ya, seharusnya Chelia tidak jauh dari sini," potong Gray. "Atau mungkin sudah jauh."

"Dia pasti sudah diculik gadis air."

Gray dan Sherry sontak melihat kearah sosok yang barusan berbicara.

Gray terbelalak, "Nenek Porlyusica?!"

**To be continue**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gadis Air**

**Chapter 5**

"Nenek Porlyusica?"

Gray terperangah melihat sosok yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya. Porlyusica tampak mengenali Gray. "Kau….bukankah kau salah satu bocah yang dulu bertemu denganku di padang bunga matahari?"

Bukannya menjawab, Gray malah bertanya balik, "Kenapa nenek ada disini?"

"Aku baru saja memeriksa salah satu penduduk yang sakit. Daripada bertanya soal itu, lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan gadis kecil yang kau cari."

"Apa benar Chelia diculik gadis air?" tanya Gray. Dia tidak ingin mempercayainya.

"Tidak salah lagi."

"Kenapa nenek bisa seyakin itu?"

"Tidakkah kau lihat, hujan mulai reda. Gadis air pasti sudah pergi dari desa, membawa korbannya," Porlyusica melihat ekspresi kekhawatiran pada wajah Sherry, "Kalau kalian ingin gadis bernama Chelia itu selamat, tak ada pilihan lain selain menyusul gadis air ke Hutan Berkabut."

Sherry menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, kegelisahan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Mungkin….ini bisa jadi kesempatanku untuk menyelidiki gadis air," ujar Gray. "Aku akan menyelamatkan Chelia."

"Kau tahu, nak, sejak gadis air muncul, tak ada yang berani memasuki Hutan Berkabut. Apalagi untuk mencari gadis air."

"Seperti kata nenek tadi, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menemuinya langsung, " Gray mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku **pasti** akan menyelamatkan Chelia."

"T-tapi, Gray, kudengar tidak ada yang pernah kembali setelah masuk ke Hutan Berkabut." Sherry yang sejak tadi diam mulai bicara.

"Itu pasti karena ulah gadis air. Setelah aku menyelesaikan urusan dengannya, aku pasti kembali." ucap Gray yakin. Sherry mulai terisak, dia sangat mencemaskan Chelia. Gray mencoba menenangkan Sherry, "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Sherry tidak mengatakan apa-apa, isakannya justru semakin keras.

"Baiklah, kalau kau bersikeras. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganmu nanti. Aku tak akan mencegah atau menghentikanmu." tukas Porlyusica.

Hujan sudah benar-benar reda. Sinar matahari kembali terlihat. Dengan penuh semangat, dia berlari ke arah timur, menuju Hutan Berkabut. "Tunggu saja kau, gadis air! Aku akan segera membongkar rahasiamu!"

.

.

Gray sampai di depan Hutan Berkabut. Sesuai namanya, hutan ini diselubungi kabut. Gray sempat mendengar dari Hibiki, gadis air sengaja membuat daerah di pinggir hutan berkabut tebal agar penduduk tidak memasukinya. Kalau mereka tetap memasuki hutan, kemungkinan besar akan tersesat, atau ditangkap gadis air.

Gray melangkah dengan ragu. Tekadnya untuk menyelamatkan Chelia mulai menipis. Namun dia sudah berjanji pada Sherry. "Kabutnya tebal sekali." Gray menajamkan penglihatannya. Kabut tebal membuatnya sedikit sulit melihat.

"_Bagaimana caranya menemukan gadis air?" _pikir Gray. Dia memasuki Hutan Berkabut lebih dalam. "Oh ya, gadis air selalu membawa hujan. Kalau begitu aku cukup mencari…hujan."

Mudah diucapkan, tetapi sulit dilakukan. Itulah yang terjadi pada Gray. Ia tidak menyangka kabutnya lebih tebal dari yang ia bayangkan. Gray merasakan seseorang mendekat, "Gadis air? Bukan…."

"Gray-san!"

Gray membalikkan badan, "Rufus?"

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Rufus muncul tanpa mengagetkan Gray. "Sejak kapan kau mengikutiku?"

"Sejak Gray-san memasuki Hutan Berkabut. Gray-san mencari gadis air, bukan?"

"Ya, untuk menyelamatkan Chelia, sepupu temanku. Yang kemarin berbicara denganku di depan rumah."

"Aku ingat."

"Kau sendiri, untuk apa mengikutiku?"

"Bisa dibilang untuk membantu Freed mengumpulkan informasi. Mungkin aku bisa mengetahui sesuatu tentang gadis air."

"Ck, caramu mencari informasi itu termasuk nekat."

Setelah itu, suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang melanjutkan pembicaraan. Gray mulai kesulitan melihat dengan jelas. Pandangannya terhalang kabut. Semakin ke dalam, kabut semakin tebal. Gray berjalan tak tentu arah. Gray bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa gadis air keluar masuk Hutan Berkabut. _"Apa dia tidak tersesat? Meskipun dia sendiri yang membuat kabut ini-kalau perkataan Hibiki benar-pasti sulit untuk mengenali tempat yang tertutupi kabut."_

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai terpisah." kata Gray.

Rufus tidak mendengarkan, perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah batu aneh berwarna biru kehitaman. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan batu itu. Tersembunyi di balik rumput atau akar pohon. Sementara itu, Gray mulai putus asa. Ia merasa sudah lama memasuki hutan tetapi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis air. Keluar dari daerah berkabut saja, mereka belum berhasil.

Gray merasa lega, ketika dia melihat sebuah jalan yang mengarah ke tempat yang tidak berkabut. "Akhirnya…kita berha….sil." Gray terkejut menyadari Rufus sudah tidak ada di belakangnya. "Rufus?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Gray kembali memanggil dengan suara yang lebih keras. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. "Sejak kapan dia terpisah denganku?"

Gray kembali memasuki kabut, menelusuri hutan sejenak. "Semoga dia belum jauh."

Sia-sia saja, Gray tidak menemukan Rufus. "Mungkin dia berhasil keluar dari kabut ini." Gray duduk di bawah pohon. Menyandarkan punggung di batangnya. Gray mengadah, langit mulai gelap. Menandakan malam tiba sebentar lagi. Kabut di sekitarnya perlahan-lahan menipis dan menghilang. Gray merasa sangat lelah, tanpa sadar ia tertidur.

.

.

"Dia masih belum bangun."

"Tampaknya lelah sekali."

Sayup-sayup, Gray mendengar suara seseorang. Gray membuka matanya, awalnya dia hanya melihat cahaya terang menyilaukan mata.

"Ah, dia mulai sadar. Wendy, bawakan minuman hangat untuknya!"

"Baik."

Saat pandangan Gray mulai fokus, Gray melihat dirinya berada di sebuah kamar. "Akhirnya kau sadar!" Gray terperanjat, baru menyadari kehadiran seseorang di kamar itu. Gray terkejut melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah muda menatapnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gray.

"Aku Natsu. Orang-orang menyebutku Salamander si penyihir api." Natsu tersenyum lebar. "Kau pasti dari Rosemary."

Gray mengangguk, "Namaku Gray Fullbuster. Panggil saja Gray."

"Permisi." Masuklah seorang gadis sebaya Chelia berambut biru panjang. "Wendy!" Natsu memanggil gadis itu. Wendy meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di meja. "Ini, silakan diminum." Wendy menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna cokelat kemerahan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Gray sambil mengamati minuman itu. "Itu teh kayu merah."

Gray meminumnya, "Rasanya manis. Aku merasa tenagaku terisi kembali."

Wendy tersenyum kecil, "Kayu merah bisa membantu mengembalikan tenaga."

"Nah, jadi bagaimana bisa kau ada di Hutan Berkabut, Gray?" Natsu bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

Gray mengingat-ingat sejenak. Lalu menceritakan semuanya. Natsu mengangguk-angguk, "Wendy mengira kau orang yang berhasil lolos dari gadis air. Ternyata kau malah ingin menemuinya."

Wendy tersipu malu, "Maafkan aku, Gray-san!" Wendy buru-buru membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kalian sudah menolongku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Natsu.

"Tentu saja aku akan mencari ga-….Oh ya! Rufus!"

"Rufus? Maksudnya temanmu yang berambut pirang panjang itu?" terka Natsu. Gray memandang Natsu heran, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Bola kristal yang memberitahuku."

Gray melirik kearah bola kristal yang dimaksud Natsu. Tidak ada apa-apa disitu. Hanya ada kabut putih tebal. "Sepertinya temanmu ditangkap gadis air."

"Apa?!" Mendengar itu, Gray langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur."Oy, mau kemana kau?" tanya Natsu.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Aku akan mencari gadis air dan menyelamatkan teman-temanku." Sebelum Gray keluar kamar, Natsu mencegahnya, "Kau yakin bisa menyelamatkan mereka?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ngh…" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. "Biar aku saja yang menjelaskan." tawar Wendy.

"Maksud Natsu-san, mungkin Gray-san tidak akan bisa semudah itu menyelamatkan mereka. Bisa saja nanti akan berhadapan langsung dengan gadis air."

"Berhadapan? Maksudmu bertarung?"

"Bisa saja itu terjadi. Dia tidak mudah dikalahkan."

"Aku tidak berniat melawannya. Asal aku bisa menyelamatkan teman-temanku, itu saja sudah cukup."

"Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghadapi gadis air?" Natsu kembali masuk dalam percakapan. Gray terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Natsu mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah rak buku. Salah satu buku tebal melayang kearah Natsu dan mendarat di tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba belajar sihir? Mungkin ada sihir yang cocok untukmu di buku ini."

"Hei, kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan aku harus mempelajari semua sihir di buku itu, kan?" Gray membaca judul buku yang dipegang Natsu, 'Sihir elemental yang bisa kau kembangkan sendiri.'

"Tentu saja tidak. Cukup menguasai satu elemen." Natsu menyerahkan buku yang dipegangnya pada Gray. Gray menerima dan membuka halamannya. Di dalam buku itu, tertulis berbagai mantra elemen sihir. Seperti api, tanah, air, udara, petir, es, dan sebagainya. "Kenapa yang tertulis di buku ini hanya ada mantra-mantra dasar?" tanya Gray.

"Semua mantra di buku itu adalah mantra yang umum digunakan karena mudah dipelajari. Sesuai judulnya, mantra di buku itu bisa dikembangkan sendiri sesuai keinginan." Wendy membalik halaman buku sampai di bagian sihir angin. "Aku menggunakan sihir angin, sedangkan Natsu-san menggunakan sihir api."

"Bagaimana caranya kalian menentukan elemen sihir?"

"Dengan melihat bola kristal. Selain menunjukkan beberapa tempat di Hutan Berkabut, bola kristal juga bisa memberitahu elemen sihir yang sesuai untuk masing-masing orang."

Gray melihat ke dalam bola kristal, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kalau Gray-san memperhatikan dengan lebih teliti, pasti akan ada perubahan."

"Menarik. Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Tapi…" Wendy menahan kalimatnya, "…tidak semua orang bisa menggunakan sihir. Jadi,…" Wendy mengambil bola kristal dan membawanya ke hadapan Gray dengan hati-hati, "…Gray-san coba saja. Siapa tahu Gray-san cocok jadi penyihir."

Gray kembali melihat bola kristal, kali ini dengan lebih teliti sesuai perkataan Wendy. Sementara Gray mengamati bola Kristal, Natsu dan Wendy meninggalkannya. "Kami akan segera kembali."

Selama beberapa menit, Gray terus mengamati bola kristal. Samar-samar, Gray melihat adanya perubahan. Kabut menghilang. Gray melihat sesuatu yang tipis dan…transparan. Tampak licin seperti permukaan kaca.

"Itukah…elemenku? Tapi elemen apa?'

**Klek.**

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Natsu dan Wendy yang membawa berbagai tongkat di tangan. "Bagaimana? Sudah tahu apa elemenmu?" tanya Natsu.

"Yah…aku melihat sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya."

Wendy mengamati bola Kristal, dia tersenyum kecil, "Es."

"Es?"

"Ya, sihir Gray-san berelemen es."

"Itu artinya aku bisa menggunakan sihir?"

"Kalau berlatih, tentu saja bisa."

"Pegang tongkat ini." Natsu menyerahkan sebuah tongkat berwarna putih dengan ukiran rumit berwarna biru. "Namanya White Moon."

"Bahkan tongkat ada namanya."

Natsu menyuruh Gray memfokuskan pikiran pada tongkat yang dipegangnya. Gray berusaha konsentrasi, namun tak ada reaksi pada tongkat. "Hmm…mungkin kita harus mencoba yang lain." ujar Natsu. Ia menyerahkan tongkat lain pada Gray.

Gray mencoba, lagi-lagi gagal.

"Tidak berhasil."

Melihat ada sedikit raut kekecewaan pada Gray, Wendy mencoba menghiburnya, "Jangan khawatir, Gray-san. Itu wajar terjadi pada orang yang baru belajar menggunakan sihir."

"Terima kasih." balas Gray pendek.

Gray mencoba dan terus mencoba lagi pada tongkat yang lain. Kini ia mencoba sebuah tongkat berwarna hitam legam dengan hiasan kristal kecil berwarna hijau kebiruan.

"Aku yakin kali ini pasti berhasil!" dukung Wendy.

Gray terdiam, dalam hati ia merasa buang-buang waktu saja. Mengingat ia punya sesuatu yang harus dilakukan. "Jangan menyerah, Gray. Kau melakukan ini demi teman-temanmu juga." Natsu ikut menyemangati.

Gray menghela napas, meski ragu ia berusaha yakin pada dirinya sendiri dan mencoba untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sesuai dugaan Natsu dan Wendy, Gray berhasil. Tongkatnya mulai menampakkan reaksi sihir. Cahaya berwarna putih kebiruan muncul di ujung tongkat.

"Berhasil!" sorak Wendy dengan wajah sumringah.

"Aku…berhasil?" Gray menatap tak percaya. Ia juga merasa senang, usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"Ternyata Gray-san berbakat seperti Natsu-san!"

Natsu menaikkan alis, "Maksudmu?"

Wendy pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Natsu, "Nah, Gray-san, sekarang saatnya berlatih mantra."

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan? Kalian tahu, aku harus-"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku pikir kau bisa mempelajari lima atau enam mantra dalam semalam. Seperti yang kulakukan dulu." sela Natsu, "Kalau ingin menguasai lebih banyak mantra, lebih baik kau kembangkan sendiri."

Gray sudah memutuskan. Dia berniat berlatih semalaman. "Natsu, Wendy, mohon bimbingannya!"

**To be continue**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gadis Air**

**Chapter 6**

Selama beberapa jam, Gray belajar menggunakan sihir. Berusaha memfokuskan sihir pada tongkatnya. Gray juga memulihkan tenaganya. Dibantu Natsu dan Wendy, Gray berlatih semaksimal mungkin. Memang awalnya terasa sulit, tapi lama-kelamaan Gray menjadi terbiasa.

"Istirahat sebentar, Gray-san." kata Wendy.

"Sebentar lagi, aku hampir bisa melakukannya." Gray sedang mencoba salah satu mantra es 'Ice Pillar.'

"Ingat, Gray, sihir adalah kekuatan."

Gray melirik sebal kearah Natsu, "Aku tahu, kau sudah berulang kali mengatakannya." Gray berusaha menggunakan mantra Ice Pillar. Dia berhasil melakukannya. Sayang hasilnya kurang sempurna. "Ck, padahal sedikit lagi berhasil."

Gray memutuskan duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang bawah tanah rumah Natsu dan Wendy-tempatnya berlatih. Ia memandangi tongkatnya sesaat, "Oh ya, apa nama tongkat ini?" Gray bertanya pada Natsu.

"Hmm…kalau tidak salah, Black Blizzard."

"Darimana kau belajar sihir?"  
"Aku belajar dari ayahku, Igneel. Kebetulan dia salah satu pengajar di sekolah sihir Wendy, yang berarti sekolahku juga. Ah, tepatnya mantan sekolah. Karena aku lulus dua tahun yang lalu." ujar Natsu bangga.

"He, kau lulus? Aku tidak menyangka."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku bodoh sekali, ya?"

"Tidak, tapi kau sangat ceroboh. Aku yakin kau tidak mengerti isi buku ini." Gray menunjukkan salah satu buku tebal bersampul hitam.

"Gaaaaaah! Itu mengingatkan saat aku di kelas Profesor Laxus!" Natsu mencengkeram kepalanya kuat-kuat. Seperti membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin diingatnya lagi.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia itu sangat mengerikan, Gray! Guru terburuk yang pernah kudapat." Natsu mulai bercerita, "Dia mengajar pelajaran sejarah sihir. Dan aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Zeref, ilmu hitam, dan segunung nama,istilah dan tanggal-tanggal yang membuatku pusing."

"Kutebak kau pernah dihukum olehnya."

"Lalu kenapa? Toh, bukan cuma aku yang pernah dihukum." kilah Natsu.

"Hukuman macam apa yang pernah kau terima?" tanya Gray. Rasa penasarannya belum hilang. Malah semakin bertambah.

Wajah Natsu berubah sedikit pucat, "Eh…aku pernah…membedah katak. Isi perutnya dikeluarkan. Banyak sekali...itu hukuman paling menjijikan yang pernah kudapat! Bayangkan, sisa-sisa usus kataknya menempel di sela-sela kukuku! Benar-benar menjijikan! Butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkannya!"

Gray berusaha tidak membayangkan cerita Natsu, "Tunggu dulu, kau bilang Profesor Laxus guru sejarah. Mengapa dia memberimu hukuman yang berhubungan dengan…yah…semacam ilmu alam?"

"Waktu itu, aku baru saja mengikuti ujian Pengetahuan Alam Sihir. Hasilnya tidak buruk untukku yang payah. Tapi, profesor tahu aku payah dalam pelajaran Pengetahuan Alam Sihir. Jadi, aku dihukum dengan hukuman yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran yang tidak kusukai itu,"cerita Natsu lesu. Dia melanjutkan, "Untungnya Profesor Mavis, guru Pengetahuan Alam Sihir, baik hati. Jadi hukuman dari Profesor Laxus dianggap sebagai nilai tambahan untukku."

"Paling tidak hukuman itu ada untungnya." komentar Gray.

"Dulu, adik kelas penggemarku juga pernah dihukum. Siapa namanya? Eh…Sting, mungkin? Ah, pokoknya semacam itulah. Dia terkenal nakal, tapi dia tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Menurutku dia teman yang baik."

"Barangkali Sting akan selalu baik didepan idolanya?"

"Siapa yang tahu. Tapi, Gray, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengalirkan sihir begitu cepat." Natsu mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Oh, ya? Menurutmu aku berbakat?" tanya Gray setengah memuji diri sendiri.

"Apakah orang tuamu penyihir?" Natsu mengabaikan pertanyaan Gray. Bicara soal penyihir, Gray sering mendengar keberadaan mereka. Dia juga pernah membaca buku tentang penyihir. Konon, ratusan tahun yang lalu, ada sebuah desa dimana semua penyihir awalnya berasal dari sana. Lalu mereka berpindah menyebar ke berbagai tempat. Bisa dipastikan sekarang hampir semua tempat ada penyihir. Tetapi jumlahnya hanya sedikit, dan kebanyakan menyembunyikan identitas asli mereka, meskipun tidak ada aturan untuk merahasiakan sihir. Tak ada penyihir yang pernah menunjukkan sihir di muka umum. Mereka hanya menggunakan sihir di hadapan sesama penyihir. Walaupun begitu, sebagian besar masyarakat tetap meyakini keberadaan penyihir. Sampai saat ini.

Tentunya ada beberapa orang yang tak percaya. Termasuk Gray. Dia beranggapan sihir hanyalah suatu kebohongan sampai ia bertemu Natsu dan Wendy, apalagi kini Gray belajar menjadi salah satu orang yang menggunakannya.

"Tidak, mereka bukan penyihir."

"Kalau begitu mungkin keluargamu yang lain ada yang menjadi penyihir?"

"Tidak, tak ada penyihir dalam keluargaku."

"Begitu, ya. Kukira kau keturunan penyihir hebat , Gray." Natsu berkata lirih sampai Gray nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"A…ah, tidak," Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ayo, kita latihan lagi!" ajak Natsu, agar Gray tidak curiga padanya.

Natsu menunjukkan cengiran lebar, "Karena kau sudah bisa mengalirkan sihir, sekarang kau akan berlatih dengan Wendy. Wendy!"

Orang yang dipanggil muncul, "Ya, ada apa, Natsu-san?"

"Temani Gray berlatih, ya. Sebentar saja!" pinta Natsu sedikit memohon.

Wendy berpikir sejenak, "Tapi….Natsu-san harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang belum selesai."

"Eh? Apa kau membuat sesuatu?"

"Sebenarnya…." Wendy membisikan sesuatu pada Natsu, membuat Gray memandangnya heran. Natsu akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah."

"Jangan sampai gagal." pesan Wendy.

Natsu menggeleng cepat, "Tidak akan. Aku janji."

Natsu berlalu meninggalkan Wendy. "Bisa kita mulai latihannya?" tanya Gray.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Gray-san. Baiklah, kita mulai lagi latihannya."

Memang tidak banyak sihir yang berhasil Gray kuasai. Tapi setidaknya dia berhasil melakukan beberapa mantra dasar sihir es. Wendy mencabut tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya kearah Gray, "Kau siap, Gray-san?"

"Aku siap."

Wendy menggumamkan mantra, "Air canon!"

Wendy menembakkan mantra bola angin kuat seperti meriam dari tongkatnya. Gray bertindak cepat, "Ice shield!" Perisai es dengan bentuk mirip bunga muncul di depan Gray. Perisai itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan Wendy. Mantra angin Wendy pun berhasil menghancurkan perisai es Gray.

"Sepertinya seranganku barusan terlalu kuat."

"Tak apa. Kita coba lagi."

"Air blast!" Wendy kembali mengucapkan mantra, kali ini menggunakan mantra yang lebih lemah.

"Ice Shield!" Perisai es kembali terbentuk. Kali ini Gray berusaha mengalirkan lebih banyak sihir agar perisainya lebih kuat.

CRAK.

Perisai Gray sedikit retak, namun berhasil menahan sihir Wendy. "Sekarang giliran Gray-san yang menyerang. Aku akan menangkisnya." kata Wendy.

"Ice Arrow!"

"Air Shoot!"

"Ice Pillar!"

Wendy menghindari mantra Ice Pillar Gray yang mulai sempurna. Lalu menyerang Gray, "Air Slash!"

Gray dan Wendy terus melemparkan mantra beberapa kali. Kemampuan Gray semakin baik dan terus meningkat. "Ini yang terakhir, Gray-san." Wendy mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Gray, "Air canon!"

Gray mengucapkan mantra, "Ice Shield!"

Perisai es yang terlihat jauh lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya terbentuk, bertabrakan dengan mantra angin ini, perisai itu tidak hancur.

"Bagus sekali, Gray-san!" puji Wendy.

"Tidak, yang tadi itu masih belum cukup kuat." sangkal Gray.

"Lumayan juga," Entah sejak kapan, Natsu telah berada di belakang mereka. "Sekarang giliranku!" Natsu mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menengok kearah Wendy. Ia mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Wendy mengangguk dan pergi.

Natsu mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Gray, "Fire Beam!"

"Ice Shield!"

Gray tidak sepenuhnya bisa menahan mantra Natsu. Perisai es Gray hancur, sedangkan api sihir Natsu masih mengarah pada Gray. Gray langsung melompat ke samping untuk menghindarinya.

"Tidak buruk untuk seorang pemula," Natsu kembali menyimpan tongkatnya. "Kurasa kau masih harus berlatih lagi, Gray."

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku yakin aku mampu menghadapi gadis air." Gray melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu, Gray!" seru Natsu sambil mengikuti Gray, "Kau yakin kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja." Gray terus melangkah hingga sampai di luar rumah Natsu. Rupanya, Wendy sudah berada disana lebih dulu, "Gray-san!"

"Ada apa, Wendy?"

Wendy menarik nafas sejenak, lalu berkata, "Bolehkah aku membantumu dengan menunjukkan arah tempat gadis air berada? Aku bisa menunjukkan jalan ke kastilnya."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

Wendy mengangkat tongkatnya, "Stern Licht!"

Titik-titik cahaya kecil muncul, mengarah ke arah yang memasuki kabut tipis. "Meskipun sihirku berelemen udara, tapi aku juga menguasai sihir penyembuh dan sedikit sihir cahaya. Mantra yang kulakukan barusan berguna untuk menunjukkan arah ke tempat yang belum pernah kita kunjungi. Kita bisa menemukan tempat yang ingin kita cari." jelas Wendy.

"Aku mengerti." sahut Gray.

"Itu keren! Kau pasti tidak menyangka kalau Wendy sangat ahli sihir penyembuhan." puji Natsu.

"Dan bawalah ini," Wendy menyerahkan botol kecil berisi serbuk putih berkilauan. "Ini adalah bubuk Zunegy."

"Zune…apa? Namanya terdengar asing."

"Zunegy. Termasuk ramuan kuno dan sulit dibuat. Untuk membuatnya butuh semalam. Pembuatannya membutuhkan ketelitian. Bubuk Zunegy bisa menghilangkan efek negatif sihir maupun non-sihir. Kupikir ini bisa mengembalikan anak yang diculik gadis air kembali seperti semula."

"Terima kasih banyak untuk bantuannya."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan, Gray meninggalkan Natsu dan Wendy.

.

.

Berkat bantuan Wendy, Gray bisa menelusuri hutan dengan tenang di tengah-tengah kabut yang semakin tebal sejak pagi. "Kalau begini, aku tidak perlu takut tersesat."

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, mantra dari Wendy menghilang. Gray merasakan titik-titik air turun dari langit. "Hujan….tidak salah lagi. Gadis air pasti ada disekitar sini." gumam Gray sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Hujan deras membuatnya semakin yakin kalau tujuannya sudah dekat. Tak lama kemudian, sampailah Gray di depan sebuah kastil.

"Ini…."

Kastil itu terbuat dari batu, namun permukaannya tampak halus dan lembut. Terdapat dua menara disana. Salah satu diantaranya memancarkan cahaya dari jendela. Gray mengawasi jendela itu, "Mungkin ada seseorang disana." Di sekitar kastil, ada tembok batu tinggi dan kokoh. Gray tidak bisa melompati tembok yang memagari kastil. Terlalu tinggi.

Mata Gray beralih pada sebuah pohon yang dahannya terjulur memasuki halaman kastil. Dia memanjat pohon itu dan menggunakan dahannya untuk mendarat di halaman. Tingkah Gray terlihat seperti pencuri. Karena pintu masuk terkunci, kini ia memasuki kastil melalui jendela.

Gray tidak menyadari, sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya, "Akhirnya kau datang juga."

.

.

Sementara itu, Rufus baru sadarkan diri. Entah bagaimana, gadis air bisa membuatnya pingsan.

"Dimana aku?"

Rufus memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang diterangi cahaya lilin. Tidak ada perabotan apapun selain rak berisi buku-buku tua dan meja berlaci. Rufus membuka laci meja itu. Dia mendapati beberapa kunci aneh yang sudah berkarat.

Saat memandang keluar jendela, Rufus menyadari dia berada di tempat yang tinggi. Rufus melihat seseorang berada di halaman kastil.

"Gray-san."

Setelah Gray memasuki kastil, Rufus menatap pintu ruangan yang mengurungnya. Dia mengambil kunci yang ditemukan. Sudah jelas dia mencoba membuka pintu itu. Tanpa kesulitan, pintu berhasil dibuka.

"Terlalu mudah," Rufus bergumam, "Ini aneh. Sepertinya sengaja dibuat mudah agar aku bisa keluar dari sini."

Meski pintu sudah terbuka, Rufus tidak langsung keluar. Ia nampak curiga, "Apakah ini…jebakan?"

.

.

Gray melangkah sepelan mungkin. Sambil memegang tongkatnya erat-erat, ia waspada dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Hampir tidak ada penerangan di lorong kastil. Gray masih bisa melihat dinding kastil dihiasi dengan lukisan-lukisan peralatan sihir. Beberapa senjata seperti pedang juga tergantung diatasnya.

Gray melihat bayangan seseorang di ujung lorong. Bayangan itu bergerak menjauhinya.

"Rufus, apakah itu kau?" Suara Gray nyaris tidak terdengar. Gray sadar itu bukanlah bayangan anak-anak. Jelas sekali bukan bayangan Chelia. Dia berjalan cepat mengikuti bayangan itu. Seperti tahu sedang diikuti, bayangan tersebut bergerak semakin cepat juga. Bahkan lebih cepat dari Gray. Gray terpaksa berlari mengejarnya. "Dia bukan Rufus, lalu siapa?"

Gray mengejar bayangan itu sampai tiba di sebuah ruangan yang luas. Puluhan pedang terpasang di dinding sebagai hiasan. Tidak seperti ruangan lain, ruangan ini sangat terang. Di langit-langit terdapat lampu hias besar yang memancarkan cahaya.

"Akhirnya….kau datang juga," Suara seorang wanita mengejutkan Gray, dia langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Gray Fullbuster."

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Gray. "Apakah kita…" Gray menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, "….pernah bertemu?"

.

.

"Apakah kita…pernah bertemu?"

Gray teringat sesuatu. Wanita dihadapannya menyeringai, "Aku yakin kau masih mengingatku. Juvia tahu nama semua orang yang pernah Juvia temui."

Ingatan Gray kembali ke waktu delapan tahun yang lalu. Saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan wanita itu. Rambut biru tua menggulung seperti ombak, kulit pucat, dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, Gray masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, _"Sama sekali tidak berubah. Bahkan kelihatannya dia sama sekali tak bertambah tua."_

"Jadi…kau adalah gadis air yang selama ini dibicarakan?" tanya Gray memastikan.

"Benar sekali. Juvia adalah gadis air." Juvia menyeringai.

"Juvia? Itukah namamu?"

Juvia bersikap seolah-olah tidak mendengar pertanyaan Gray, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menyelinap masuk ke kastil Juvia."

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya," Gray menarik nafas sejenak, "Kau yang menculik Chelia, kan?"

"Chelia?" Juvia memasang ekspresi bingung. Pura-pura bingung, tepatnya.

"Kembalikan dia!"

Juvia kembali menatap Gray datar, "Begitu rupanya, kau kemari untuk menyelamatkan bocah itu," Juvia melangkah maju, "Tapi, tidak semudah itu. Kau harus melawanku."  
"Gray-san!" Rufus muncul saat Gray akan mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Yo, Rufus. Kau datang di saat yang tepat."

Pandangan Rufus tertuju pada Juvia, dan langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi. _"Ini bisa menjadi informasi yang bagus untuk Freed."_

"Oy! Aku ada tugas untukmu. Bisakah kau mencari Chelia? Lalu, membawanya keluar dari sini?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Gray melempar botol pemberian Wendy pada Rufus. Rufus menangkapnya, "Apa ini?"

"Bawa saja botol itu! Aku tidak yakin bagaimana cara menggunakannya. Tapi…aku yakin itu bisa menyelamatkan Chelia. Kurasa kau akan tahu nanti."

Rufus terlihat tak mengerti, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan lekas menghilang di balik lorong kastil yang gelap.

"Aku serahkan Chelia padamu!" teriak Gray. Gray kembali fokus pada Juvia, "Nah, bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Juvia. Gray menganggap diamnya Juvia berarti jawaban 'ya'.

"Kenapa kau menculik Chelia?"

"Itu tidak penting dibicarakan sekarang," jawab Juvia dingin. "Karena kau sudah berani menemui Juvia, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain menghadapi Juvia. Setelah itu, Juvia akan membereskan temanmu."

"Apa boleh buat," Gray sadar, ia telah mendapatkan kesempatan yang sudah lama ia nantikan. Tentu saja ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Gray mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Juvia, "Aku akan melawanmu!"

Tak peduli menang atau kalah, Gray tidak akan mundur. Seandainya kalah, paling tidak Gray sudah mengulur waktu dan memberi Rufus kesempatan untuk mencari Chelia. _"Semoga kekuatanku sudah cukup kuat untuk menahannya."_ batin Gray, _"Kuharap Rufus bisa menemukan Chelia dengan cepat." _

Gray beradu pandang dengan Juvia. Mata Juvia berkilat licik, jelas sekali terlihat kalau dia meremehkan Gray. Senyuman sinis terbentuk di bibirnya, "Kalau begitu, Juvia serius menghabisimu. Juvia tidak akan main-main dengan orang sepertimu!"

Gray mengeratkan pegangan tongkatnya, "Majulah, Juvia!"

**To be continue**

_A/N : Author minta maaf chapter ini update lebih lama. Karena sibuk dengan urusan sekolah. Di chapter selanjutnya akan ada pertarungan Gray melawan Juvia._

_Semoga sabar menunggu chapter berikutnya. Author nggak yakin kapan chapter tujuhnya update. _

_Ada yang berniat memberikan review?_


End file.
